


It's a Beautiful Morning

by GingerItt



Series: Roomies [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerItt/pseuds/GingerItt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet, lazy morning in bed with Sam and Mercedes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Beautiful Morning

Sam loves waking up next to Mercedes. Especially when she has her head resting on his chest. Or when they are both on their sides, spooning and his arm is around her waist. Or those few times where they are facing each other and her head is tucked under his chin. That is how he wakes up this morning.

The first thing he feels is something tickling his neck. He blinks, eyes straining in the bright morning light and pulls his head back, away from whatever it is that’s tickling him. Looking down at his still sleeping girlfriend, he sees the knot of the scarf she uses to protect her hair and the short ends sticking straight up. A smile forms on his lips, and he kisses her forehead before settling back in, tugging her even closer to his bare chest.

He slips a hand under the hem of her shirt, trailing his fingers along the small of her back. Smooth, he thinks. Her skin is so smooth and soft under his touch. It’s an innocent touch but at the same time, it’s not. Mercedes loves being touched there and he knows it. He chuckles, remembering how she had reacted when he had laid his hand there in public. They had been out at a bar, celebrating Santana getting a legit dancing job and he had been guiding her towards a booth that they never made it to. Instead, she’d tugged into the nearest bathroom and gave him a hickey had lasted a week. Santana had applauded her handiwork and rewarded her with a shot of tequila.

He draws a little heart on her skin, hoping she’ll wake up soon. He doesn’t have to be at work until eleven, but he knows that she’ll be heading for the studio as soon as she can. Gently, he kisses her forehead again, nudging her onto her back. She hums a bit and stretches her legs out.

“Hey,” she says sleepily, as he peppers her face with kisses. “You’re up early.”

“Your scarf woke me up,” he replies, kissing her cheek, just by her ear. She giggles, pulling him on top of her and cupping his jaw in her hand.  
“What time is it?” she asks, tilting her head to the side as he runs his tongue down her neck.

He glances up at their alarm clock. “Seven fifteen. Plenty of time…” he says as she reaches between them and tugs at the drawstring of his sweats. She giggles, pulling his waist below his hips and giving his butt a light pinch. “Hey!” he yelps. “Careful with the merchandise!”

She smirks, raising an eyebrow. “‘The merchandise’?” she teases, sliding her hand around to his front. Her fingers wrap around his hardening cock. “If memory serves, you prefer it when I’m a bit…”

His mouth slams against hers as he groans against her lips, his own fingers hooking under her panties. They break apart, panting, and he pulls them down her delicious legs. His sweats slide further down his thighs and, normally, he’d kick them off but this morning he doesn’t care. He wants her, to be close to her, and inside her. She pulls her t-shirt off and throws it to the floor, pulling him back on top. He grinds hips against her core, hissing as her wetness coats his cock. Pulling back a bit, he runs his hand down her gorgeous body to her pussy. She moans softly as he strokes her lightly, rubbing her clit in slow circles. Her head falls against her pillow, eyes rolling back in her head as he works at her. They’ve been together long enough that he knows exactly how to touch her and get her close without making her come. Her nails dig into his shoulders as he slips a finger inside. He shudders at how slick she is for him, ripping his mouth away from hers. Yanking open the drawer of their bedside table, he shakes the last condom out of the box.

“Need to remember to buy more,” he says as she sits up, mouthing at his chest, her hands ghosting over his abs. He bites his lip, stifling a moan as he opens the foil packet and rolling the condom down his length. “C’mere,” he says lowly, tilting her head back as he lays her down, kissing her deeply and settling between her legs. Slowly, he pushes into her, gasping at how tight and hot she is. “Fuck, Cedes—”

She kisses his throat, her tongue flicking over his Adam’s Apple. Her hands fall to his hips as he moves at a languid pace. One of his hands comes to her breast, thumbing her nipple through the lace of her bra and making her gasp. She loves how he feels inside her, how his hands know her body so well. Mercedes has always been confident about her body and never for a second doubted how sexy she is but Sam makes her feel beautiful and loved. He is so drawn to her, not in spite of or because of her body, but because of who she is. And it’s the same for her. Sure, Sam is gorgeous but he’s also goofy and sweet, something not everyone gets to see and that’s the Sam she loves.

They make love, a phrase she used to roll her eyes at because she didn’t understand what it meant, but now she actually is in love she doesn’t know what else to call what they’re doing. Every now and then she can hear Blaine and Tina moving around, getting ready for their days but she pays no real attention to it because Sam is inside her, whispering lovely, wonderful things in her ear. She pushes back against his cock, needing more of him. His back and shoulders are covered in a faint sheen of sweat as his thrusts become faster and rougher.

His mouth claims her, sucking her lip harshly and making her tense around him. It’s good, so good and she loves it like this. Loves the feel of his skin under her fingers, the tight, toned muscle and the playful smile on his beautiful lips. So while maybe things aren’t perfect, (maybe they never will be because who wants perfect?) this is. This lazy weekday morning in their bed, loving each other in such simple easy ways is as close to perfect as they will ever get.

And they are both okay with that.


End file.
